Orochi/Quotes
Enemy Orochi Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Defeated Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Defeated My Castle *"I bring only my very best magic to battle. Watch me next time, you'll see." Castle Grounds Alone * "I'm in fine form today. I must be under some blessing!" (surge) * "This wasn't in my horoscope!" (item) * "I like to stay sharp by practicing magic. But a new accessory will do the trick too!" (accessory gift) ** "Really? This is for me? Then you have my deepest appreciation." (accessory gift received) * "I'm bored to tears. We should have more fun around here. Right Lord/Lady Avatar?" (idle) * "I'm organizing my spells. You might want to take a step back. It can be...dangerous." (idle) * "Thank you for always keeping me on my toes, Lord/Lady Avatar. I like surprises." (idle) * "A privilege to see you, Lord/Lady Avatar! I hope you're having a lovely day. (idle) * "You poor thing. You look consumed by exhaustion. Remember to rest, OK?" (idle) * "I'm organizing spells. It's... dangerous. Be careful, I'd cry for a year if you got hurt." (idle while married) * "Ahhh... Orochi spies a plaything. I mean, a guest of honor." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "How about we team up next battle? I'd be delighted to help you!" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I knew you'd say that. And I approve. Now you'll see what I can do." (team up) * "Well, I practice magic—unless anyone needs to chat about this or that." (free time) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Armory/Rod Shop Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Isn't it your birthday? We should party 'till the break of dawn, Avatar!" * "Fates be praised!" Level Up * "Good fortune must be in the wind!" (6+ stats up) * "My horoscope said it'd be a great day!" (4-5 stats up) *"The stars must be in my favor." (2-3 stats up) *"Wish I had gotten more from that." (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "How fortunate! this suits me nicely." Confession Roster A Hoshidan diviner who served the late Mikoto. Her parents were also royal diviners, so she visited the castle often from a young age. She has a cheerful, playful personality. Laughs more than anyone. Born on 6/19. Help Description A Hoshidan noble and one of Mikoto's retainers. A mischievous merrymaker. '' DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This...will be interesting." * "Please remain calm." * "Delighted to help you!" * "I'm here for you." * "Oh, what fun!" * *Giggles* * "Let's keep our guard up." * "Don't make me laugh!" * "''This calls for a spell." Attack Stance * "Let's stay focused!" * "Let's make this quick!" * "Haha!" * ''Right beside you!" * "Please, allow me!" Guard Stance * "No need to worry!" * "Just in time!" Defeated Enemy * "Fortune favors me!" * "Delightful!" * "Fascinating!" * "All in the cards!" * "As I expected!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Very kind of you!" * "How impressive!" Critical/Skill * "Don't stand in my way!" * "I tire of this!" * "Now you've upset me!" * "Your fate is sealed!" Defeated by Enemy * "This wasn't in...the cards..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote